


Sun In Our Eyes

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Part-Demon!Gary, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Gary hadn't known what was special enough about him for Rip to recruit him for the Bureau. Neron explains his demon blood.





	Sun In Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeytonAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeytonAlice/gifts).



> for PeytonAlice, who requested Gary as secretly part demon! I don't know if I followed the prompt exactly and it literally took me a month to get this written, but I hope you enjoy! I am always accepting requests!

Gary hadn’t known why he’d been brought to the Bureau. Rip had shown up at the insurance company where Gary worked and told him that Gary had potential for a new organization. Gary had signed up on the spot. Ava wasn’t sure, either. Gary had asked why Rip hired him and Ava had just shrugged. He looked into his own file. Most of it was redacted with dark ink, including his family history. Rip was gone now, so Gary had thought he’d never know. 

Neron was the one to tell him who he was. It wasn’t the remarks about how the Legends hated him or used him that made Gary go. Neron promised him more information.

“Talk,” Gary had said, as soon as he’d made the deal.

“I think you can guess,” Neron had told him from Ray’s body. 

“I want you to tell me.”

“You’re not human. Not completely. The magical creatures you’ve been tracking down? You have the same magic signature.”

“That’s impossible. John taught me magic,” Gary had winced at the thought of what would happen to John. “Only humans can learn that sort of magic. And my parents are human.”

“Constantine taught you nothing. It’s your magic. And you were born in the presence of a demon.”

“What does that mean?”

“You have demon blood. Why do you think I approached you?”

“Because it was convenient since I was there, and I’m kind of gullible?”

“You have extraordinary powers.”

The next time Gary looked in the mirror, after Tabitha and Neron were gone, his pupils had faded to a silver color. 

 

 

Gary wanted to tell the Legends, but dropping the part-demon bomb after he’d been coerced into betraying them and later ordered Tabitha to hurt them didn’t seem like a good plan. More than anything, Gary wanted to tell John. Once he got back from hell, all Gary thought about was telling him. Well, not all he thought about. 

He took a few days off from the Bureau and went to visit his parents. 

“Hey, so, weird question. Who was there when I was born?”

“Us? The people from the hospital?”

“Maybe. Anyone else?”

Gary’s dad shook his head. That was a dead end. 

Next he tried to find a picture. He had to swipe through several dozen albums before he found one from the hospital. His parents were holding him. Baby Gary was staring right at the camera with silver pupils. A Cuddle Me Beebo was beside the bed. 

Gary stared at it again. Something was off. He shook his head. 

He eventually realized what. Cuddle Me Beebo was only popular in the early nineties, a full decade after the picture was taken. It was only first manufactured in ‘89 and became a craze in ‘92. 

“Dad? Do we still have this toy from the picture?”

“Check the basement.”

Gary found it, after wading through old cutlery for an hour. He took the picture and the doll to one of the contacts Constantine had introduced him to when they were pursuing demons. She stared as soon as he walked through the door and pushed him out. 

“What?”

“Don’t bring that thing in here.”

Gary reached for the Beebo. “This?”

She slapped it out of his hands. “There’s so much demon energy in that thing I can hear it.” 

“There’s a demon in my childhood toy?”

“There was. It’s vacant now. But be careful. If you grew up with that thing, it could have an influence on you.”

“What would that mean?”

“You’d have powers. More than a human with magic, I mean. And darker. No protection or good abilities. You’d have death powers too.”

“Death powers? Like necromancy?”

“That could be part of it.”

“But you said it’d be dark.”

“Resurrection is always sinister and costly.”

“I don’t think it was me, though. We were all singing, and-”

“People don’t come back to life on their own. This magic will twist you. Find a silver amulet and keep it with you at all times. And contain that thing.”

 

 

Gary had to be sure. He found a silver amulet and wore it constantly. After a week, he drove out to a forest and set it down on a stump. He stared into the trunk of a tree, wishing for something to happen so he’d know. He glared at the tree, wondering what his powers could do to it. It’d be nice if he could just make it bloom flowers or turn sparkly. 

He glared more. The tree was annoying him now. He just wanted anything to happen. 

The oak started to warp. Gary gasped as it changed. It grew and expanded. Gary had to step back so the branches wouldn’t hit him. Then it twisted. The trunk shifted around. Bark started to crumble and twigs started to fall. Gary tried to stop it, but the tree decayed. Lightning hit somewhere in the middle. Half of the tree peeled off and fell. The other half rotted. He saw it die. He ran forwards, digging for the amulet under the fallen wood. He held it, breathing heavily. 

Gary didn’t tell John. John knew something was wrong. He asked Gary why he was so distracted. Gary shrugged. If anyone would know how to cope with being part-demon, John would. But Gary had to stop himself from being close. The next time John tried to kiss him, Gary turned his head and stepped back. Whatever happened to the tree, Gary was going to keep it the hell away from John. 

John was hurt when Gary stopped seeking out his company. Gary knew that. He still didn’t say why. He didn’t say anything, not when Ava called him into her office to ask how he was doing or when Nora asked if he wanted to join the book club. John kept telling him that what happened with Neron and Tabitha hadn’t done any real damage, and everyone had forgiven him. Gary didn’t say anything to that either. 

Gary was on a mission with the Legends. Ava had told him to go, hoping it’d cheer him up. He tried not to be a downer. The silver amulet hung under his shirt. 

John jumped back, landing on Gary’s foot and almost falling. Gary grabbed him with one arm. It felt so natural. He held on for a second longer than he had to. 

“Whatever we’re looking for, it’s here,” John said. He was staring right at Gary like he’d forgotten everything else, including the reason the team was out. 

The creature jumped. John kicked it backward. 

“What are you?” he asked it. It spit at him. John yelled as his skin burned. Gary grabbed him again, close enough for John to whisper something in his ear about wanting something else on his face like he’d forgotten that they stopped seeing each other. Gary pushed his way in front of John. 

“Gary, what are you-” John asked, loud enough for the others to hear now. 

Gary let the amulet hit the ground. 

“Stand down,” he told the creature. It spit at him too, but Gary shoved his hand forward. The substance was shot down in midair by lightning from a clear sky. 

It moved backward, and Gary pursued it. He directed his powers at the ground between him and the creature. The rock weathered away. 

“Gary, you’re doing this?” John was saying. 

The rock continued to decay. The creature backed up more. 

Gary could hurt it, easily. Direct his powers to decay its flesh. Gary dove for the amulet, clutching it again. 

“I’ve never seen decay magic like that,” John said. Gary turned. John’s face and torso were still burned. “Impressive, squire.”

Gary winced. 

“How about we let the rest of them deal with this one, hmm?” John said, putting an arm around Gary. “Can you take us back to the Waverider?”

Gary was sitting across from John in his room, looking away. John was watching him through the freshly healed facial burns. 

“How’d you learn decay magic, love? That’s the shit I don’t mess with.”

“Neron said some stuff to me. About who I am.”

“You’re a good person, Gary.”

“Not about that. About, um, my powers.”

Gary turned, letting John look at his eyes. John frowned. “Silver pupils. You have demon blood. I should have seen it sooner.” He stood up and started to pace, agitated. “Is that why you’ve been different? He infected you?”

“Neron didn’t do this. I don’t think he did, anyway. I’ve had it my whole life. Grew up with this Beebo toy that was possessed. I only found out because he told me, and I don’t know how much control I have over my powers,” Gary said, as a sort of explanation. “I don’t want to drop the amulet and accidentally use them on someone else.”

John was slowing down his pacing. He wasn’t a fan of demons or their spawn, but Gary…

“I know I should have told you. I was just scared. There was this tree, and I killed it. I didn’t want to hurt anyone else.”

John sat down next to Gary. 

“Don’t worry, love. You could do any number of things with dark magic. Very few are benevolent, but you still chose those. I think you’ll always choose those.”

“I want to.”

John leaned his head on Gary’s shoulder. “My powers are different, but the method of controlling them is the same. I want to help you master them. You could be a hell of an asset to the side of the angels, gorgeous. I know you want to do good in the world.”

Gary didn’t push John off. He ran his fingers through John’s hair and let himself kiss John’s forehead. 

“I want to try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know exactly how to write the demon being one of his parents, so I just had it be present for his childhood instead. I know that wouldn't mean that he technically had demon blood, but demons can just do whatever they want, I guess. 
> 
> I do LOVE the idea of Gary having cool powers. I also found an interview with Adam where he talks about how much he'd love it if Gary got some cool superpower. (https://meaww.com/legends-of-tomorrow-season-4-adam-tsekhman-gary-green-hopeful-about-romance-with-constantine-aladdin) I still am curious about why Gary was recruited, and him finding out only after joining the Bureau seemed to work better with the plotline. This is also probably the only time I will acknowledge that the singing resurrection scene happened.


End file.
